tronsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hopper
Hopper is a minor character in TRON: Uprising. Biography Hopper competed in a light cycle race in the Argon Tunnels. He and his friend Bartik were stopped by a renegade program who told them to turn back, as an explosion was about to derez them all. He and Bartik were later recruited by Paige to join a team to stop the Renegade. As part of Paige's taskforce, Hopper, along with Bartik, participated in Occupation actions across Argon City. They coerced Zed into inventing a weapon that could take down a light cycle by corrupting its light-trail, and blamed each other when Zed, persuaded by Mara, caused the weapon to fail when tested. The two also put pressure on Zed when the garage crew was building a special tank for General Tesler; Hopper tried to attack Beck when he intervened, but Beck, wearing the power upgrade weapon, easily defeated him. Later, though they had been the ones to suggest holding the garage hostage, Zed helped Hopper get Bartik out from under a piece of debris that had fallen on him while Pavel was fighting the Renegade. When Tesler offered a reward for the capture of the Renegade, Hopper complained about the volume of new prisoners to be interrogated. Pavel heard him and threatened to report his dissatisfaction to Tesler; Hopper immediately retracted his complaint. Later, Pavel inveigled Link into framing Hopper as the Renegade, had him arrested at the 0001001 Club, and took his disc to Gorn, who tampered with it to insert a false memory as proof of Pavel's accusations. Thrown before Tesler, Hopper cringed and protested innocence, prompting the disgusted General to remark that he was "no Tron". Tesler found the edited disc convincing enough to sentence Hopper to public dismemberment, but the Renegade crashed the execution and saved him, along with Mara and Zed, in the Light Roadster which Link had received for turning Hopper in. Seeing a chance to square himself with Tesler, Hopper tried to subdue the Renegade himself, but the Renegade simply stopped the roadster so Zed could boot him out of the vehicle before they drove off again. Hopper and Bartik were later seen with Mara at the club again, approving of the malevolent demeanor she showed while under the influence of Keller's pathogenic code. They left together with her to celebrate at Tesler's party. After witnessing the garage workers standing up to Pavel and his guards, Hopper and Bartik decided to stand with them to defend the Renegade, becoming part of the Grid's first active resistance group. After Uprising Hopper was with Bartik and several other programs in Solar Sailer Prisoners, when they freed prisoners that had been captured by Clu. He later aided Bartik in his rebellion against Clu, but was presumably derezzed by the squad of Black Guards that attacked the End of Line Club. Trivia *Hopper is never identified in TRON: Legacy or Solar Sailer Prisoners, but screenwriter Adam Horowitz confirmed that he was one of the programs accompanying Bartik at the End of Line. *Hopper is named after Rear Admiral Grace Murray Hopper, a pioneering American computer scientist and United States Navy officer who conceptualized the idea of machine-independent programming languages, developed the first compiler for a computer programming language, and was one of the first programmers of the Harvard Mark I computer. Category:Programs Category:Male Program Category:TRON Universe Category:TRON: Uprising Category:TRON: Legacy Category:Character